Tiempo de espera
by Become one with Makita
Summary: El matrimonio Kujo era una bonita ilusión que Kakyoin deseaba conservar pese a las desapariciones de su esposo
1. Chapter 1

Jotaro y Kakyoin se habían graduado con honores a los 25, habiendo empezado a salir a los 21 se ayudaban mutuamente mucho mas que cuando eran solo amigos, su convivencia en la universidad había mejorado exponencialmente en tanto empezaron a salir y eso se vio reflejado en sus notas. Al salir de la universidad ambos ya tenían trabajos prometidos, Jotaro como biólogo con la ayuda de su abuelo en la fundación Speed Wagon y Kakyoin en un laboratorio de gran prestigio al que había conseguido entrar por sus propios medios, Jojo estaba orgulloso de que su novio fuera tan listo.

Tan pronto abandonaron la universidad intentaron vivir separados con sus padres en sus respectivas casas de nuevo, pero no podían soportarlo, no después de tantos años de estar juntos, así que después de 3 meses de estar separados ambos alquilaron un departamento barato, con la promesa de poder ahorrar para poder comprar una casa el día que se casaran, después de todo estaban seguros de poder llegar al ritmo que iban, entre los 2 tenían un muy buen sueldo.

A Kakyoin le hacía mucha gracia con 4 años de relación pensar en casarse, pero se le hacía sumamente lindo.

Y pasaron unos 2 años hasta que Jotaro le propuso matrimonio en medio de una puesta en escena donde lo ayudaron amigos suyos e incluso su familia, al pelirojo le podría haber dado un paro cardiaco ahí mismo de la pena y la emoción, luego incluso se había puesto a llorar así que ahí estaba Holly consolándolo diciéndole que lo entendía perfectamente y que algo parecido le había pasado cuando Sadao se le propuso, eso había sido un triunfante desastre para Jotaro.

Fue una boda discreta, después de todo no podían permitirse gastar el dinero de su futura casa en una boda lujosa aún si las familias de ambos se ofrecían a pagar, para ellos estaba bien una fiesta pequeña, preferían gastar el 50% de ese dinero en unas bonitas vacaciones y así lo hicieron, fueron a Florida durante 15 días y fue perfecto y hermoso y no solo por su enamoramiento post boda si no por que ambos revivían los sentimientos de lo que era enamorarse uno del otro en vacaciones y eso los hacía sentirse más unidos.

No tardaron en comprar una casa a muy buen precio, el pelirojo sospechaba que fue por las influencias de Jotaro pero era una casa preciosa muy clásica por fuera y moderna por dentro, Kakyoin se sentía flotar cuando cruzaba el caminito con lagos de peces koi hasta la puerta y dentro estaba Jotaro leyendo o preparándole la cena.

El pelirojo vivía en una nube de amor donde en su trabajo podía ver las fotos que le sacaba a Jotaro sin que se diera cuenta en su celular y amaba muchísimo esas fotos, no importaba en que momento lo capturara su esposo era la cosa mas bella del mundo para el.

Sin darse cuenta y sin querer Jotaro se quedaba mirándolo a los ojos antes de abrazarlo para irse a dormir, aún si despertaban separados por el calor o la misma incomodidad o que alguno se moviera dormido pero adoraba su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón o sus manos tironeando de su camisa para acomodarse contra su pecho.

Durante unos 3 años estuvo todo perfecto, vacaciones, salida, comidas en pareja o simplemente leer libros juntos en el sofa, pero entonces Jotaro empezó a ser mas requerido en su trabajo o el mismo empezaba a tomar viajes y turnos mas largos por que se había apasionado muchísimo con la idea de ir a expediciones y…

Kakyoin empezó a quedarse solo.

Y el odiaba la soledad, le recordaba lo mucho que le costaba a la gente quedarse a su lado antes de Jotaro.

Jotaro se iba por 3 semanas, un mes, 2 meses…cuatro…y Kakyoin no lo soportaba, lo cansaba en demasía ver la cama vacía al lado suyo, los intervalos en los que Jotaro si estaba en casa no le eran suficientes como para remediar toda esa soledad. Estaba cansado y fastidiado pero aún así tenía que aprovechar a Jojo con una sonrisa el poco tiempo que estaba con el, no podía arruinarlo por que era como si no lo volvería a ver, una vez su enojo reprimido salió a flote por que el moreno rompió un vaso por accidente y luego se sintió mal por semanas por haber sido así de malo con el el poco tiempo que estaba en casa. Sin embargo sabía que a su esposo no le afectaba mucho, el estaba de lo más feliz en altamar sin pensar en el, llamándole una vez cada 2 semanas para ver si seguía vivo o lo seguía queriendo.

Más allá de todo es que Jotaro no lo notaba, amaba tanto su trabajo que no caía en cuenta de que sus ausencias podían perjudicar su matrimonio, pero para el era vida ir al océano y encontrar nuevos especímenes o interactuar con ellos, lo llenaba por dentro.

Aún así una vez que se fue por un par de meses se dio cuenta de que entre toda la diversión que tenía estaba extrañando a su esposo, así que lo invito con el a pasar un par de semanas en altamar, como si fueran vacaciones, el tenía el poder de hacerlo, ya era casi un jefe de expediciones y podía traer a quien se le diera la gana.

Kakyoin acepto intentando comprender un poco que era mas importante que el mismo o que llenaba mas a su esposo que el, y aunque fueron unas 2 semanas hermosas y super relajantes para ambos no lo termino de entender, no era lo suyo, aunque ver de nuevo a Jotaro en traje de baño o mismo en el agua con un traje de buzo lo hizo muy feliz.

Al volver y estar solo de nuevo el pelirojo decidió algo, no esperaría toda la vida por Jotaro, y si el le dedicaba todo su tiempo a su trabajo entonces el lo haría también más allá del laboratorio. Entonces ahí fue donde hizo un pequeño cuarto de prácticas en el sótano que su tamaño era así por que el pelirojo era sumamente organizado, si no sería mucho mas grandes.

Jotaro no podía terminar de contar cuantos frasquitos y materiales había ahí abajo, pero no le molestaba lo que hacía la verdad.

Una tarde el moreno había salido de bañarse, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que inesperadamente Kakyoin se colgara de su espalda, dándole un beso en esta, jugando con el borde de la toalla en su cintura.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar, encontré un buen lugar –el ojiazul sonrió y le tomo la mano, estaría bien, hacía un tiempo que no hacían nada.

-Esta bien…hueles a acido? –el sótano entero olía a cosas raras.

-eh? –el químico se separó confundido y se olió el hombro, echándose atrás de la fuerte esencia –tienes razón…voy a bañarme, debe haber sido la explosión de antes…

-Explosion!? –dijo Jotaro preocupado.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo controlado, no voy a demoler la casa –susurro con una risita abriendo la puerta del baño.

-No es por eso, no quiero que te lastimes, en que momento fue? –confiaba plenamente en las ideas y en la cordura de Noriaki pero sabía que la química a veces era peligrosa.

-Tal vez no la oiste por que te estabas bañando, no te preocupes –con una sonrisa juguetona le dio unas pequeñas cachetadas y se encerró en el baño, dejando a su esposo confundido.

El moreno volvió a irse pero a Kakyoin no le importaba, tenía su mente concentrada en otra cosa ahora mismo, en sus propias y fabulosas investigaciones, parecía magia como todo explotaba, brillaba, saltaba e iluminaba, se divertía muchísimo y entre todo eso presento uno de sus proyectos en el trabajo, donde le vino una oferta de trabajo que ciertamente era…asombrosa.

Tal vez Jotaro en altamar incomunicado de la vida no sabía, que Kakyoin hizo un juguete para niños de mucho éxito que le trajo mucho dinero y contratos de otras fábricas y laboratorios.

Incluso cuando volvió a su casa no supo notar todas las muestras y productos que el mismo había fabricado con todas sus firmas. Y Noriaki no iba a decirle, quería que lo notara el y que lo felicitara por su esfuerzo y todo lo que logro pero…

Se deprimió mucho al ver que Jotaro no le prestaba la debida atención, había vuelto a irse y definitivamente no había notado sus éxitos, ni siquiera debía saber cuándo dinero tenía ahora en su cuenta bancaria.

Jotaro no lo hacía de malo, simplemente era cosas que no notaba o su mente estaba muy enfocada en otros asuntos como para ver bien a su alrededor, además no podía saberlo, no había manera, Kakyoin le dedicaba todo su tiempo y atención cuando estaba en casa, no hacía nada para el ni de sus mismos proyectos cuando podía estar con su esposo, aprovechaba los momentos en que salía de casa a comprar o estaba bañándose o tomando una siesta.

Pero Kakyoin era total y absolutamente de Jotaro, un muy despistado Jotaro que hacía su corazón crujir por sus faltas de atención, masomenos llevaban 2 años así.

-Tienes los ojos negros…-susurro el moreno con preocupación posando sus dedos en sus ojeras, había estado muy emocionado con su investigación pero siempre tendría tiempo para ir a buscar a su esposo al aeropuerto y recibirlo con un beso.

-Tu crees? No lo he notado –ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, Kakyoin tironeando de sus ropas intentando quedarse con algo de el, intentando arrebatarlo y que fuera solo de su propiedad.

Esa misma noche masomenos a las 6 de la mañana el moreno se despertó de un susto totalmente alarmado, sus manos buscaron a Kakyoin en la cama pero estaba totalmente vacía, el ruido que lo había despertado había sido muy fuerte y estruendoso, le preocupaba no ver al pelirojo.

Otro ruido mas, era una explosión, y otra, y otra, todas venían de la parte de debajo de la casa, acaso estaban haciendo reacción todos los químicos del pelirojo? Se puso sus pantuflas y salió corriendo al sótano, casualmente ahí estaba el extintor de incendios, buen trabajo con eso Jojo, poniéndolo en la parte más inaccesible de la casa en caso de emergencia, ahora mismo lo subiría. Definitivamente el laboratorio de Kakyoin era un peligro, la casa se iba a venir abajo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que las luces estaban prendidas y que Kakyoin se encontraba ahí, con sus tubos de ensayo y con un gotero en la mano, el chico de ojos violetas lo miro nervioso y se rió ligeramente.

-Me desperté con una buena idea y…no podía dejarla pasar

-Todo esta explotando, estas bien? –de cierta manera tenía miedo de entrar a la habitación, aunque quería ver en que estado estaba su esposo.

-Ah no, son explosiones ruidosas nomas, no pasa nada –Jotaro lo miro con duda- mira –no tenía idea de que sustancia tenía el gotero, pero en cuanto su contenido hizo contacto con el frasco Kakyoin puso la mano en mano de estos, iba a darle un paro cardíaco hasta que empezó a dispersar el humo con su otra mano, no había pasado nada, suspiro un poco agobiado y otra vez lo reprendió con la mirada.

-No te lastimes

-No te preocupes, se como cuidarme –por supuesto que Jotaro confiaba en sus métodos de seguridad y en la confianza que el tenía sobre si mismo pero no podía evitar pensar en explosiones y un mal resultado. El pelirojo le tiro un beso y Jojo lo agarro jugando, dispuesto a volver a la cama.

-Intenta hacer menos ruido si?

En una de esas semanas ambos habían salido a hacer ejercicio los 2 juntos, correr era sumamente relajante, además le gustaba verse con buena contextura física, le encantaba estar bueno y sexy para su precioso marido, entretanto que lo miraba tropezó con una grieta en el suelo y se callo, alarmando a Jotaro que se abalanzo a su lado.

-Noriaki! –el pelirojo tenía la cara llena de muecas de dolor, había sido un golpe duro, el moreno lo agarro por los hombros y lo levanto, llevándolo lo mas posible hasta una banca para sentarlo ahí y ponerse a examinarlo, tenía raspones por todos lados –presta mas atención por favor…

-Lo siento…-al intentar levantarse un fuerte dolor en la rodilla lo hizo retroceder para atrás y tirarse.

-No te esfuerzes mucho, quieres que te lleve a casa? –Noriaki le asintió y fue tomado de los hombros, iban a tomar un taxi esta vez.

Entonces Jotaro comenzó a irse largos periodos de nuevo, 2 meses y 4 mas también, y el corazón del chico de ojos violetas no podía soportarlo, le dolía no estar al lado suyo y no poder recriminarle nada a miedo de quedar como un patán que no respetaba sus cosas.

Totalmente cansado de llorar al encontrarse solo en la cama y no tener ni una llamada de Jotaro quiso olvidarse todavía mas de el, alquilando una pequeña y discreta casa donde podía llevar a cabo sus experimentos, en parte por que su sotano le quedaba pequeño y en parte por que…quería olvidarse de esa casa en la que siempre estaba solo, al menos ese lugar no le daba malos recuerdos. La caída que había tenido aquella tarde corriendo le estaba empezando a afectar, era algo un poquito mas grave que un dolor pasajero…

Los meses empezaron a pasar y Jotaro ya llevaba 4 meses fuera, Kakyoin ya llevaba 2 meses fuera de su casa en aquella casa alquilada y era el solo con sus experimentos, y su trabajo y los viajes de negocios que tenía que hacer, Jojo lo llamaba muy cada tanto y ya nisqiuiera quería oírlo, esas llamadas eran dolorosas, le recordaba que no estaba ahí y esa no era la vida que tenían que tener, intentaba colgar las llamadas lo más rápido posible pero quería escucharlo y fingir que estaba ahí con el, contándole de su día de trabajo o saliendo juntos a algún lado como hacían al principio.

Al quinto mes el moreno llego a su casa, extrañándose de que Kakyoin no lo hubiera venido a recibir tan pronto vio las luces del taxi y la puerta abriéndose, había olvidado avisarle que volvería por que se había quedado dormido en el viaje, al entrar su sorpresa fue que no solo el pelirojo no estaba ahí, si no que la casa lucía sumamente polvorienta como si hace tiempo que no hubiera nadie ahí, la luz estaba cortada de igual manera. El corazón empezó a latirle a mil mientras buscaba con la mirada al pelirojo en cada habitación, incluso en el sótano, donde veía que su equipo de laboratorio no estaba.

-Noriaki? –pregunto en un susurro, activando las térmicas para prender la luz.

Donde había ido su esposo? Le había pasado algo? Estuvo muchos meses fuera pero en sus llamadas podía decir que estaba bien incluso si hablaban muy poco…estaba preocupado, dejo sus cosas en la habitación y vio que también faltaba ropa suya ahí…se sentó en la cama agarrándose la cara intentando tranquilizarse a el y los fuertes latidos en su corazón, no quería pensar que lo había abandonado, saco su teléfono con las manos casi temblándole pero después de el tortuoso tono del aparato no recibió respuesta alguna.

Se hecho en la cama intentando pensar la situación, agarrando las sabanas con sus dedos con mucha fuerza.

Noriaki siempre le contestaba bien, nunca lo había visto descontento a su lado, jamás le había dicho que salía o que pensaba irse de vacaciones, ni mismo que se iba a mudar, ni mucho menos que lo iba a dejar o algo, había muchas de sus cosas pero faltaban las camisas que el más usaba o sus consolas. Nunca había notado que podrir ir a dejarlo o…no quería pensar en eso, quería oírlo directamente de sus labios, no sabía si mismo no lo habían secuestrado o que podría haberle pasado, tendría que investigar.

Por que no le contestaba el teléfono!?


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana se levanto, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho al no sentir al pelirojo al lado suyo, siempre dormía solo en sus viajes y ese no era el problema, el tema era que…esa era la cama que compartían los 2, nunca había dormido solo en su cama. Se había ido a dormir por que no servía de nada ponerse a buscar en la noche.

Según lo que había estado buscando y preguntando el pelirojo se había mudado a una casa no muy lejos de la suya pero por que, acaso se estaba viendo con alguien? Acaso estaba saliendo con alguien? Lo estaba engañando? Su esposo sería totalmente incapaz de ello pero…por que se iría entonces de su casa? Tenía que pedirle explicaciones en la cara, al fin y al cabo no le respondía el teléfono.

Llego a la casa y era…un lugar super normal, un jardín pequeño, era ciertamente mucho mas fea que la suya, por que estaría aquí? Toco el timbre un par de veces pero pasado unos 5 minutos no le respondió nadie, pensó que se había equivocado y debía seguir buscando pero entonces se fijo que en el jardín había colgada una camiseta del pelirojo, una que habían comprado una tarde que habían salido y usaba de entre casa, definitivamente estaba ahí. No veía ningún otro objeto que le pareciera extraño, quizás estaba solo, también había muchas cajas plásticas que seguramente le pertenecían…

Junto coraje y salto la valla del jardín, adentrándose y dando vueltas alrededor de la casa intentando encontrar una entrada, donde vió una ventana abierta y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo y doblándose se metió.

La casa por dentro estaba vacía, muy vacía, había unos muebles genéricos que seguramente no eran suyos por que Noriaki tenía un mejor gusto, muchas cajas también en el suelo, que estaba haciendo que se había ido a otro lado a trabajar? Empezó a moverse por las habitaciones encontrando todo vació, hasta que una luz de una puerta abierta le llamo la atención aunque antes de poder asomarse…

-Quien quiera que este ahí puedo quemarle la cara! –esa era la voz de Kakyoin, se escuchaba sumamente alterado

-Espera Noriaki! Soy yo! Jotaro –una explosión junto con unos sonidos de vidrio roto se escucharon desde dentro, entro alarmado sin preocuparse demasiado, solo quería ver que había pasado.

-Jojo? –adentro estaba su esposo con un rostro ciertamente perdido, con sus googles y su bata de científico, tenía el pelo mucho mas largo y…al lado suyo había un charco con mucho humo haciendo ruido.

-Eso…-susurro señalando el enchastre en el suelo, entre todo ese liquido raro de color verde estaban los vidrios del frasco.

-Ah, no te preocupes, solo hace daño en la piel –podía ver que tenía guantes puestos, el pelirojo se acerco a el y lo abrazo, pero el ojiazul estaba demasiado consternado como para corresponderle- que haces aquí? Por que no me dijiste que vendrías? Y como…

-Eso debería preguntar yo, que haces aquí y que estas haciendo? Creí que trabajabas en nuestro sótano… -lo siguió mirando, examinándolo, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta hasta la espalda y…tenía unas cicatrices en los ojos por debajo de los googles transparentes –que te paso aquí? –le susurro preocupado poniendo sus dedos en sus ojos, sintiéndose dolido por el hecho de que Jotaro se hubiera perdido algo tan importante como el que casi se quedaba ciego le quito la mano, intentando tapar su disconformidad de nuevo, abriendo las ventanas de la habitación para ventilar.

-Me estaba sintiendo mal de estar en casa solo todo el tiempo, me dolía que todo me recordara a ti y pues…-aquello hizo sentir mal a Jotaro, no sabía que el pelirojo se sentía tan afectado por sus ausencias-de todas maneras estoy aquí trabajando, así no demuelo nuestra casa.

-Por que no me contestabas el teléfono? –aquello hizo un click en la mente del pelirojo, abriendo los ojos como platos por un segundo, sacando el celular de su bolsillo, en cuanto le hizo click vio que no prendía y tiraba la leyenda de que no tenía batería, una risa nerviosa salió de entre sus labios sintiéndose un poco estúpido, Jotaro vio esto con mucha pena –cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Unos 3 meses –aquello le dio una punzada de dolor al moreno, se había ido de su casa solamente para no pensar en el…-de todas maneras paso cada tanto por casa para ver si todo esta bien, aunque no me he ocupado de limpiar…lo siento debería haberte dicho sobre esto, no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto, creí que volverías dentro de un par de meses –Kakyoin no podía resistirse a ser bueno y amoroso con el, toda la furia que tenia concentrada en sus meses de ausencia se aplastaba al verlo a los ojos, lo amaba demasiado, sus manos tomaron las suyas y le dio un beso en la palma, acomodándola en su mejilla y sintiendo la aspera textura de estas.

-Llevo 5 meses afuera cuantos mas creías que iba a estar? –aquello le dolió a Kakyoin y soltó sus manos, mirando hacia donde se había caído el frasco.

-No lo se, estoy acostumbrado a que te vayas ya, cada vez te vas mas tiempo –aquello lo molesto un poco, no le gustaba que alguien hablar mal de su trabajo que amaba tanto.

-Bueno tu sabes como es mi trabajo y…

-Por supuesto que lo se –aquello le hizo salir sin querer una risa sarcástica. No quería ser malo pero todo aquello lo desesperaba TANTO.

-Que te paso en los ojos? La ultima vez que nos vimos tenías ojeras pero y esto…? –Jotaro quiso acercar su mano de nuevo, pero Kakyoin lo paro, apretándola, respirando y exhalando por un segundo, intentando mantener la paciencia.

-No es nada, no importa –había siseado eso ultimo, y podía ver el rostro de preocupación de Jotaro ante todo esto, era increíble como no entendía nada, como el malo era el y Jotaro solo…

-Que estas haciendo aquí ahora? Hay muchas cajas fuera y…-en ese momento su paciencia se colmo, en 5 meses no se había enterado de que era el inventor de diversos productos? Había estado lejos de cualquier tipo de comunicación? No tenía idea de verdad de lo que era su vida? Le soltó la mano y salió corriendo, dándole un portazo a la puerta, llendo a su habitación a encerrarse ahí.

-Si quieres saber que estoy haciendo busca mi nombre en internet! Estoy cansado de todo! –le grito eso mientras Jotaro salía de la habitación y lo seguía, sin embargo se había encerrado en la pieza poniéndole un seguro a la puerta.

-Espera Noriaki! De que estas hablando!? –Jojo no entendía nada, solo lo veía enfurecido con el y ahora hasta una puerta los separaba.

-Quieres saber que fue de mi vida todos estos meses!? Búscalo! Por ti mismo! Date cuenta de tu alrededor! Tal vez mires algo que te de una pista! –en este punto se había echado a llorar en la cama, hundiendo su rostro contra la almohada.

-Espera no entiendo nada… -que buscara que? Que mirara que? Que le pasaba a Kakyoin…

-Hazlo! Nisiquiera sabes que me tuvieron que operar de la rodilla y de que casi me quedo ciego por un accidente verdad!? No tienes idea verdad!? –aquello hizo quedarse quieto a Jotaro en su lugar, no lo sabía por qué el no se lo había contado pero de verdad nunca había averiguado no preguntado, escuchaba al pelirojo llorar desconsolado detrás de la puerta y no podía soportarlo, intento abrir pero tenía cerrojo –busca! –le repitió de nuevo con la voz cortada, tal vez cuando se calmara podrían hablar mejor…

Se sentó en el sofá y busco en su celular su nombre en internet.

Oh.

Ahora entendía varias cosas.

Inventor de un juguete infantil de gran éxito, una línea de maquillaje de primera marca bajo su supervisión, laboratorios médicos, investigaciones de biología…Kakyoin había estado ocupado y…el no se había enterado.

No eran noticias que fueran a salir en la tv, porque no se lo dijo? No es como si el fuera a buscar esas cosas en internet siquiera, porque se lo había ocultado? Después de unos cuantos resultados con las mismas noticias se levantó a seguir buscando, cuánto dinero tenía Kakyoin en este momento después de tanto éxito…por que el no había estado para acompañarlo en un momento tan importante como una firma o un nuevo invento?...por que no lo había apoyado…

Miro en su laboratorio y ahí había varias muestras de muchas cosas, le preocupaba lo del accidente y la operación a decir verdad, de sus inventos sabía lo base y el de química no entendía, no podía saber en que gran proyecto estaba trabajando ahora mismo, miro a unas estanterías y reconoció un frasquito que estaba en su casa también, era un frasco con una baba relajante para manotear que rebotaba contra las paredes y no se pegaba según la descripción, se puso a leer la etiqueta y ahí figuraba su nombre.

Noriaki Kakyoin.

Ese frasco estaba en su casa y nunca se le paso por la cabeza revisar que era o de donde salió.

Había una colección de cosméticos de los cuales al no encontrar su nombre en la pequeña etiqueta busco el nombre en internet y evidentemente entre toda la información salía su esposo.

Suspiro sintiéndose mal, haciendo que este suspiro le robara el aire y le lastimara la garganta, sentía un peso en los hombros que no había sentido nunca en sus 7 años de matrimonio, y era culpa, culpa de ser un mal esposo que no se preocupaba por Kakyoin…

Sobre un mueble de la sala encontró unos archivos en una carpeta de plástico, muchos papeles de turnos médicos, citas, recetas de medicamentos, cosas con diagnósticos, pruebas, radiografías…su esposo había sido operado de la rodilla hace 4 meses, producto de una caída hace 5 meses y medio, aquello le revolvió el estómago, porque no lo sabía? Mismo el estuvo con el ese día…

Hace 2 meses tuvo una operación en los ojos, hubo una explosión en su laboratorio y muchas cosas salieron volando, tiene muchas cortadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo que hasta ahora no había notado por que llevaba una bata según las fotos que veía, muchas necesitaron intervención y otras sanaron naturalmente, pero la mas letal era la de sus ojos, se le habían rasgado los parpados y casi se queda ciego por eso, afortunadamente fue una operación que salió bien y solo fueron cicatrices, aunque tiene que ir a revisiones constantes, una la próxima semana, además tenía que usar lentes por unos meses más cuando salía al sol.

Suspiro de nuevo pensando en que se le había cruzado extender su viaje un par de semanas más.

Se agarró la cara mirando las fotos de los estudios, Kakyoin debió sentirse muy solo y asustado de estar en una situación así y el no había estado a su lado, operarse no debía ser fácil y…un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando pensó en el momento del accidente, pensar en su esposo ensangrentado en el piso esperan una ambulancia, pidiendo ayuda y que nadie le respondiera, llorando del dolor…

Y seguramente en su casa todavía había más cosas que descubrir para sentirse mal de ser una basura de compañero.

Se levanto y se puso a buscar medicamentos que podía estar tomando, buscando pistas de que hacer o como orientarse en este nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba, por que la situación entera lo hacía sentir ajeno como si estuviera en otro planeta, esta ni siquiera era su casa… Cremas, pastillas, calmantes, lociones, gasas, almohadones, pañuelos…masomenos entendía para que era cada cosa, de curioso miro la heladera en la cocina para ver con que se estaba alimentando Noriaki…bueno, nada de sorpresas por aquí, seguía comiendo los mismo.

No se dio cuenta pero había pasado una hora entre todo eso, y ya no había sonidos desde la habitación del pelirojo, un poco asustado quiso abrir la puerta pero seguía con cerrojo.

-Noriaki ábreme –lo intento un par de veces mas, sus manos habían empezado a temblar, su mente le decía que pensara que se quedo dormido para no asustarse y pensar en lo peor pero no lo podía evitar, su corazón le estaba diciendo mil cosas y abrió la puerta del jardín, debería haber alguna ventana…

Ventana a la sala por donde había entrado, cocina, habitación, oh, unas cortinas, y entre sus transparencias se veía una cama con un hombre envuelto en unas sabanas negras, se quedo unos segundos fijando su mirada como podía entre la lucidez de las cortinas…estaba respirando, suspiro aliviado, cuantas veces lo había hecho el día de hoy? No podía saberlo, desde anoche todo había sido una tortura y no se comparaba a todo lo que había estado viviendo Noriaki…desde hacía cuanto tiempo que pasaban estas cosas? Años? Desde que empezó a viajar? Cuanto tiempo lo había dejado solo en total? Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta mientras volvía a entrar a la casa, sentándose frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelirojo, en algún momento tendría que salir para comer o ir al baño y podrían hablar.

Paso masomenos una hora y Noriaki no salía, mientras tanto el seguía leyendo artículos donde hablaban de el en internet, que tanto se podría haber perdido además de todo esto? Que tan bien se lo había ocultado su esposo como para no darse cuenta cuando si estaba en casa? Mas allá de sus despistes nunca tuvo razón para pensar en cosas así. Se quedó dormido porque desde adentro de la habitación se escuchaban los pequeños y adorables ronquidos del pelirojo.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan dejado y mal esposo con el ahora podría tenerlo contra su pecho durmiendo y estar roncando los 2, si se merecía que Noriaki estuviera enojado con el, se lo merecía desde hace mucho antes.

Después de unas 3 horas según el reloj Kakyoin se levantó, con el estómago vació y con bastante hambre producto de todo el malestar, esperaba que todo fuera un sueño y que de verdad no hubiera tratado a Jotaro así pero otra parte de el se resistía y apoyaba lo que hizo, dejar salir todos esos sentimientos le había hecho bien, ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, se desperezo en la cama y se levantó, sacándole el pestillo a la puerta, encontrándose a Jojo sentado en el suelo al abrir esta, quien casi se cae para atrás del susto de haber sido despertado así.

-Noriaki yo…-Kakyoin lo ignoro, caminando al lado suyo y yendo a la cocina, al moreno no le dio tiempo a despertarse totalmente que se estaba levantando apoyándose en la pared, siguiéndolo mientras se limpiaba los ojos con los puños. El pelirojo saco una ensalada de la heladera y abrió una lata de atún mientras la ensalada tomaba un poco de calor ambiente, Jojo se había posado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras veía a Kakyoin hacer sus cosas, no le había dirigido la mirada todavía y eso le dolía –lo siento…

El hombre se paró por un momento, agarrando con fuerza la lata entre sus manos, tenía tanto que decir, pero ya sentía que le había gritado demasiado como para toda una vida.

-Esta bien –siguió a lo suyo, tenía hambre.

-No, no esta bien, lo siento, de verdad lo siento Kakyoin…por que no me dijiste nada? –Jojo se sentía sumamente mal, se había agarrado con los dedos la tela de su pantalón intentando calmar su nerviosismo, esta era la primera pelea de verdad fuerte que tenía con el pelirojo.

-Es mucho pedir un poco de atención? Te la estaba haciendo realmente fácil mientras estabas en casa –con un tenedor empezó a revolver todo, el aroma del aceite le había causado un retorcijón en la boca por la sequedad que tenía en esta.

-No me dijiste nada de tu operación o del accidente y…

-Por supuesto que no! –sin querer había golpeado el tenedor contra el bol haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, abriendo muy enojado la despensa para sacar un vaso, golpeándolo contra la mesa –tu disfrutas realmente estar ahí! Para que te lo voy a arruinar preocupándote por mis problemas si evidentemente no te importo ni un poco como para notar que me había vuelto famoso por un invento!

-No digas eso…-Jotaro estaba realmente arrepentido- si me importas solo que no…lo note…

-Entonces no hubieras notado que me opere o me accidente te lo hubiera dicho o no! –totalmente enojado abrió la heladera y saco una jarra con jugo, sirviéndose en su vaso y sentándose en la mesa enojado con su cena preparada.

-Perdón, no sabía cuánto te afectaba esto

-Y yo si se cuánto te importa y te gusta tu trabajo, esa es la diferencia, que yo te conozco y tu no a mi –intentaba llenar el tenedor de ensalada pero sus manos se sentían torpes y no podía dar un pinchazo como la gente sin que se la cayera todo –no sabías si podía afectarme o no quedarme solo en casa todo el día, tenerte como mucho 6 meses al año si es un buen año…

-Lo siento…prometo hacerlo mejor esta vez y…

-No tienes idea lo que fue cuando esta empresa ofreció comprar mi producto, tienes idea lo feliz que me sentí? Tienes alguna idea de que pese a eso no podía compartir esa felicidad contigo por que no estabas en casa? O cuando me llamaron de esa línea de maquillaje, no tienes idea lo solo que me siento cuando hago cosas que son importantes en mi vida y no tengo nadie ahí… -A este punto Kakyoin había empezado a llorar, tenía los ojos vidriosos y Jotaro no quería verlo así –no puedes hacerlo mejor, volverás a irte como siempre y… -no podía continuar, se le quedaba todo en la garganta, se tapo el rostro intentando calmarse o parar su llanto pero no funcionaba, y el moreno solo se sentía mal.

-Prometo no volver a ir a expediciones si es lo que quieres, lo siento por favor no llores –a Jojo no le gustaba nada dar esta opción pero ya había disfrutado lo suficiente del océano sin medir consecuencias ni excesos y eso lo había pagado con Kakyoin.

-No puedo hacerte eso, no puedo obligarte a dejar algo que amas –el moreno se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detrás, posando su cabeza en su cuello.

-Te amo a ti Noriaki, no quiero hacerte sufrir más –el pelirojo era el amor de su vida, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su pasión si era para estar con el, llevaba tantos años amándolo que no podía dejar ir toda su relación.

-No es eso, no puedo obligarte a dejar tu trabajo o lo que sea, estoy bien si te vas una o incluso 2 semanas pero no meses, estoy cansado de estar solo, me alegra y me encanta que salgas a ver el mundo pero también necesito en casa cenando los 2 juntos o bañándonos los 2 para irnos a dormir también juntos… -a Kakyoin tener a Jotaro encima no lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo, todo lo contrario, lo irritaba más…

El moreno guardo silencio por unos instantes, dándole besos en el cuello antes de volver a hablar.

-Esta bien –se giro y se puso delante del pelirojo, levantándole el rostro con manos y todo cubriéndolo –esta bien Noriaki, prometo salir menos de expediciones si? Prometo estar más atento a ti y pasar más tiempo en casa, lo digo enserio –el pelirojo se saco la mano de la cara y lo miro a los ojos, en estos se mostraba mucha honestidad, Jotaro hablaba de verdad.

-Lo prometes? –el moreno le asintió con la cabeza, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Nunca hablamos de esto, quiero que me digas de ahora en más todo lo que te molesta si? Y la semana que viene iremos al doctor los 2, ya no quiero que vayas solo –con una mirada insegura el pelirojo lo miro a los ojos una vez más –no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, y no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte solo…-al oir esas promesas de amor que tanto le gustaban el chico de ojos violetas no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que caer hechizado entre sus manos, dejando su cabeza reposar en estas.

-El día que me accidente no dejaba de pensar en ti, porque no estabas ahí conmigo ayudándome, porque no estabas ahí conmigo ayudándome desde hacía meses, por que estaba tan solo…por que sentía que iba a morirme desangrado y no estabas ahí –desconsolado empezó a llorar, y el moreno lo abrazo y lo pego a su pecho, Kakyoin se abrazo a el con fuerza tironeando de su camiseta, descargando sus llantos ahí.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, no quiero perderte Noriaki…Te amo…-aquello lo calmo por un instante, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Jojo diciéndole cosas bonitas…-tener al pelirojo entre sus brazos de nuevo le daba una calidez en el pecho que no sabía como explicarse no el mismo, aún llorando seguía siendo su Kakyoin en sus brazos, su amado Kakyoin…

-Yo también te amo Jotaro…solo quédate conmigo…-susurro oliendo el perfume de Jotaro con fuerza, absorbiendo esa fragancia para poder quedársela para el, tironeando con fuerza de su camiseta, el ojiazul le asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo todavía más, tendría que remendar todo esto, no podía permitirse arruinar lo que tenía con el.

Jotaro tomo enserio su matrimonio y dejo de anotarse en expediciones, concentrándose solo en los trabajos que podía hacer en la ciudad, todas las noches el pelirojo lo esperaba con la cena hecha y la cocina de Kakyoin lo hacía volar de la silla y de ahí llevarlo a la cama una y todas las veces que pudieran.

Salían juntos de nuevo, se quedaban a ver películas y jugar videojuegos recostados uno encima del otro, cocinaban juntos, incluso estaban comprando materiales para remodelar la casa y hacerle en el jardín un estudio propio al pelirojo así al menos dejaba de alquilar esa casa y volvía a trabajar en su propiedad, igualmente Kakyoin solo lo hacía cuando volvía del trabajo y todavía le sobraba tiempo hasta que Jotaro llegara, para su suerte el ojiazul entendió que necesitaba un lugar apartado para no tirar la casa abajo así que estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlo con su casa alquilada, de todas maneras la pagaba el y no podía decirle nada.

La vista del pelirojo había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo y su estado de animo también, después de todo lo que siempre le hacía falta en su vida era Jojo, en todos esos años siempre le había faltado su querido Jojo.

Un par de empresas buscaron al pelirojo por la presentación de unos productos que hizo en una exposición y Jotaro se sintió ciertamente orgulloso de su esposo, se lamentaba no haber estado con el las otras veces, pero ahora lo acompañaría todo el tiempo, le hacía mucha gracia ver como Kakyoin contenía las lágrimas de la emoción.

Habían pasado 6 meses hasta que Jotaro quiso volver a una expedición por un par de semanas, preguntándole a Kakyoin de ante mano, quien después del maravilloso tiempo que habían pasado juntos no iba a decirle que no, si solo eran 2 semanas estaba bien, además se lo merecía por haber sido tan lindo con el.

Noriaki estaba en el descanso de su trabajo en el laboratorio tomando una lata de jugo cuando su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, vio con una sonrisa el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y contesto.

-Es tan lindo escucharte, pero me llamaste ayer, que sucede? –esta vez habían estado hablando más seguido, al menos una veces por semana.

-Quería preguntarte si podía quedarme una semana más…solo una…hay un espécimen que va a dar a luz y de verdad quiero ver eso, nunca vi una beluga dando a luz y…

A Kakyoin se le formo una sonrisa amarga en el rostro pero no iba a decirle nada, además era un evento único.

-Esta bien, no necesitas preguntarme, seguramente va a ser hermoso y no querría que te lo pierdas –no le gustaba mucho la idea de otra vez comenzar con el ritmo de desapariciones pero Jojo prometió no volver a hacerlo.

-Gracias, de verdad solo será una semana –aquello le hizo recordar algo a Kakyoin, algo importante.

-Ah escucha! Me acorde apenas ayer, no falta nada para nuestro aniversario! –del otro lado de la línea Jotaro tampoco podía contener su sorpresa, de verdad el tiempo había pasado volando y no se había dado cuenta- será dentro de unas 2 semanas, me gustaría ir a un restaurante muy lindo que encontré, debería preparar cita? Estoy seguro que va a ser perfecto

-Enserio me había olvidado…o no, no me había olvidado pero no me di cuenta que ya era la fecha…8 años…-escucho a Noriaki reírse detrás del teléfono- reserva tranquilo, para ese entonces estaré en casa, incluso antes, no te preocupes, no puedo creerlo

-Te amo Jojo, me ocupare de todo –susurro contra el teléfono con una boba sonrisa, tapándose la cara con la lata de jugo para no pasar vergüenza de adolescente enamorado en medio de su trabajo.

-Yo también te amo Noriaki

Los días pasaron y ambos hablaban todos los días planeando como debería ser su cita perfecta, Kakyoin estaba sumamente emocionado por todo, siempre le ponía mucho empeño a los aniversarios, eran como que, su cosa, o hacía eso o se sentía incompleto, el caso era que los preparativos eran perfectos y ya tenía todo reservado, solo le faltaba un Jotaro a quien abrazar y quien le hiciera el amor para recordarle que ya llevaban casi una década juntos.

Jotaro le conto super emocionado sobre el parto de la beluga y lo adorable que era su cría, estaría un par de días más ayudando y entonces tomaría un avión de vuelta a casa como siempre hacía, a Kakyoin le revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago de solo pensar en volver a verlo.

Pero no todo era perfecto.

-Lo siento, no creí que un tifón fuera a…

-Está bien, a lo mejor el pronóstico falla y cambian tu vuelo y puedes volver, no te preocupes –y sin mediar mas, le corto la llamada, tirándose en la cama a descansar, aquello le había robado las energías de vivir por un buen rato, siempre era lo mismo con todo.

La mañana en la que iban a salir una gran tormenta azoto la ciudad en la que Jotaro estaba, con un tifón e incluso riesgo de huracán, por supuesto estaba preocupado por el y que no le pasara nada, tenía muchísimo miedo de que fuera a pasar una tragedia pero…

Ahora mismo necesitaba contar con el para algo y de nuevo no estaba.

Había quedado super sensible con respecto a sus ausencias luego de tantos años, y después de estar esos meses con el totalmente a su disposición se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y lo quería en su vida, y que simplemente estaba engañándose a si mismo al soportar así.

Ahora mismo no podía ni concentrarse en sus proyectos de lo mal que se sentía, definitivamente quería a Jotaro a su lado, quería celebrar su aniversario con el como correspondía, los 2 juntos pasando una velada perfecta tal y como le había prometido.

Por supuesto que esto no era su culpa, ni mucho menos invento suyo, en la televisión pasaban alertas para los familiares y hablaban de eso en todos lados pero su necesidad de Jotaro era mas grande, era terriblemente egoísta, caprichoso e infantil desear a Jotaro cuando por razones totalmente ajenas e imposibles no se podía pero…no sabía como evitarlo, haber estado solo tanto tiempo le había hecho mucho daño y lo había vuelto muy dependiente, después de todo Jotaro le había prometido no dejarlo nunca más.

Tal vez el clima si cambiaba y Jotaro si podía llegar a Japón pero…

Eso no paso

Estaba recostado en el sillón viendo la televisión, con noticias sobre el condenado tifón que había arruinado su aniversario.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo y al sacarlo vio con mucha amargura la pantalla, aún así sin poder evitar poner una sonrisa

-Hey –lo saludo desganado.

-Donde estas ahora? –incluso por el pobre micrófono del teléfono, se escuchaban los fuertes vientos azotando las ventanas.

-En casa, donde más, hace menos de 10 minutos que cancele la reservación por que…evidentemente no vas a venir…estas bien ahí?

-Si, me dan pena los empleados del hotel que tienen que salir pero yo estoy bien…enserio lo siento, te juro que no creía que fuera a pasar esto, incluso fue totalmente inesperado por que el pronóstico… -no quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada más de su fracasada noche, el pecho le dolía al pensar en lo importante que era este día para ambos y que no estaban juntos.

-Si ya lo se…no te preocupes- aquel no te preocupes le decía a Jotaro cosas muy malas, otra vez Kakyoin estaba sufriendo por su culpa y estaba guardándole cosas.

-Escúchame yo te a…-el pelirojo corto la llamada, sin mucho interés de escuchar palabras que en estos momentos no tenían relevancia para su abandonado corazón, otra vez había sido abandonado por Jotaro en un momento importante.

Fuera su culpa o no, estuviera en sus manos o no el poder estar ahí, queriendo o no estar en su casa, la cuestión era que Jotaro lo había dejado otra vez solo.

Y por mucho que lo amara ya no quería soportarlo más, al menos eso pensaba mientras se ponía a llorar de nuevo, agarrándose las piernas para llorar en estas, ya no quería volver a estar solo y acompañado a la vez de nuevo.

Volvió a mudarse a su casa alquilada, sin embargo esta vez con todas sus cosas, ya estaba cansado de Jotaro y todo lo que le fuera a recordar a el, iba a vivir ahí hasta que pudiera comprar una casa mas lejos y…en lo posible parecida y a la vez diferente a la que se había acostumbrado a vivir.

El moreno no apareció hasta dentro de 3 días después, en los que el pelirojo no le contesto ninguna llamada, era como si lo hubiera bloqueado, de todas maneras el sabía donde pudo haber ido o donde podía encontrarlo.

Al llegar a su casa otra vez la encontró vacía, con la luz cortada, pero esta vez la casa estaba mas…ligera…faltaban muchos objetos, y casualmente, eran todos de Kakyoin, ni siquiera había un par de medias suyas en el cajón de su habitación. Seguramente estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, su esposo le daba mucha importancia a esas fechas y esta vez no pudo cumplir pese a que le prometió no dejarlo solo nunca más.

Con el corazón latiéndole a full dejo sus cosas y fue a tomar un taxi, super alarmado, que se hubiera llevado todo no le parecía ni medio normal, esto no era como cuando se llevo algunas cosas para soportar estar ahí esta vez…era como si hubiera querido desaparecer.

Con la única esperanza de encontrarlo en su otra casa pago el taxi, bajándose y casi corriendo a la puerta para tocar el timbre desesperado, nadie le respondía, no estaba seguro si había gente o no en casa pero necesitaba hablar con el pelirojo. Por su mente cruzo la idea de cruzar la valla y meterse por una ventana de vuelta pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, era el pelirojo, con un pantalón y una remera de entre casa, su mirada estaba triste y le temblaban las manos.

-Por que te fuiste de casa? Enserio siento mucho no haber podido estar ahí el día de nuestro aniversario pero…-las palabras le corrían por la lengua como si fuera una carrera de caballos, haciéndolo casi inentendible, Kakyoin suspiro y cerró los ojos, tomando aire, ambos estaban en el marco de la puerta principal de la casa, con mucho miedo –te compensare, enserio, esto fue un accidente, no me esperaba que mi vuelo se retrasara y…

Entonces el pelirojo tomo valor, estaba decidido a no querer pasar por esa situaciones de nuevo, y todo se iba a terminar de raíz, lo miro directo a los ojos y con una mirada apagada y llena de dolor le dijo lo que durante tanto tiempo debió haber hecho. Aún si nunca lo hubiera querido así.

Por que estaba visto que no podía contar con su esposo.

-Jotaro me canse de estar solo, quiero el divorcio.


	3. Chapter 3

Jotaro estaba con la cara pegada a la fría ventana, viendo como el paisaje del tren hasta su destino se desvanecía en la lejanía a cada segundo, su mente se perdía entre flashbacks con respecto a lo que iba a afrontar ahora.

 _-Eh? Divorcio? –su mente se quedó en blanco al oír eso, el pelirojo lo miraba serio, y entre toda su mirada había mucho dolor, el sabía reconocer sus expresiones –a que te refieres? –pregunto de manera boba, riéndose entre su incredulidad y confusión, Kakyoin no se reía._

 _-Ya no quiero ser tu esposo –aquello le había causado un frío repentino en el cuerpo, como si le hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua helado y la cubeta le hubiera pegado en la cabeza…divorcio…de verdad estaba escuchando esa palabra? De Kakyoin? De su Kakyoin? Su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a temblar, con mucho miedo, sentía un sabor acido en la boca que no lo dejaba hablar bien y eso lo estaba fastidiando._

 _-Espera…como que…quieres divórcianos? –el pelirojo le asintió con la cabeza, dejándola abajo, no podía confrontarlo después de decir eso, el se sentía mil veces peor –espera por que!? Como que divorciarnos? –su pecho había empezado a subir y bajar violentamente, hiperventilando, como que Kakyoin quería divorciarse de el? Separarse? No estar juntos nunca más? Romper? Destruir todo lo que habían tenido? No podía ser, no podía separarse de el, no podía dejarlo, no podía por su propio bien._

 _-Estoy cansado de estar solo, no puedo contar contigo nunca para que estés conmigo, habíamos estado tan bien cuando prometiste no dejarme y cuando volviste a irte simplemente no volviste y…-durante todo su discurso los ojos de Kakyoin se habían aguad, estaba conteniendo seriamente las ganas de llorar, estaba conteniéndose tanto de retractarse y decir que no, que se había equivocado y no quería dejarlo, se contenía de perder la poca seriedad que le quedaba pero aun así no quería retroceder, tenía que hacer esto por si mismo, no podía continuar con un matrimonio de 6 meses al año y definitivamente no quería pasar solo su vida fingiendo cada tanto que tiene un esposo._

 _-Lo dices por lo del otro día verdad? Sabes que no fue mi culpa! No podía volver a casa y…-desesperado había posado una mano sobre el hombro de Kakyoin, pero este se había retirado, presionando sus uñas contra la zona donde lo había tocado._

 _-No importa! La cuestión era que no estabas cuando te necesitaba! Otra vez! –su voz se había elevado, dejando ver lo rota y resquebrajada que estaba. Jojo solo podía ver a su querido pelirojo intentando no llorar, viéndolo frágil enfrente suyo por su culpa_

 _-Te dije mil veces que lo sentía! Pero no era mi culpa! Quería volver a casa y no podía! –otra vez intento sujetarlo pero Noriaki no lo dejo, separándose de el y enfrentándolo de cara, clavándole sus llorosos y pesados ojos llenos de lagrimas_

 _-Me dijiste que no ibas a volver a dejarme y lo hiciste! No volviste otra vez! –había hecho mal y lo sabía, pero de verdad no había sido su intensión dejarlo en su aniversario solo después de todo lo que habían hablado, de verdad iba a volver con el y luego el clima cambio de tal manera que ya no podía volar ningún avión._

 _-Okay escucha –Jotaro suspiro, agarrándose el pelo por la frente, inhalando y exhalando –dame una ultima oportunidad si? Prometo de verdad no volver a fallarte –no quería que el pelirojo lo dejara, no quería que se separara de el, solamente estaba enojado y confundido, podría arreglar esto –voy a compensarte si? Pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos que te cansaras de mi –intento hacer un chiste, pero el pelirojo no se rió y eso lo puso de verdad muy nervioso._

 _-Esta fue tu ultima oportunidad Jotaro, tampoco lo notaste verdad? –el chico de ojos violetas agarro la manija de la puerta mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero antes de eso, el moreno paro la puerta con su pie, guardándose el ligero dolor._

 _-Acaso no me amas más? Te amo Noriaki no me dejes prometo cambiar y…-sus palabras salieron llenas de dolor, y aún notándolo el pelirojo se sintió lleno de ira, molesto por el comentario._

 _-Que no te amo? Me lo dices enserio? 3 años esperándote todas las veces que te ibas de viaje sin decir nada! 3 años arreglándomelas por mi cuenta y pasando solo momentos que para mi eran importantes! Estar en un hospital frío y silencioso aquellas semanas que me operaron y me accidente fue horrible! Y no te pedía que estuvieras cuando yo me accidente! Si no mismo que me vinieras a ver y me dices que ya no te amo!? Eres un idiota! –intento cerrar de nuevo lleno de furia, pero el pie de Jojo solo seguía ahí para aguantar el dolor._

 _-No lo sabia! Si me hubieras dicho hubiera vuelto sin pensarlo y…-aquello había salido de sus labios gritando, intentando abrir la puerta con sus manos, pero por alguna razón Kakyoin podía agarrarla muy bien._

 _-Mentiroso! Dijiste que ibas a quedarte conmigo y volviste a irte! Volviste a fallarme! –de un empujón el pelirrojo desbalanceo de la sorpresa a Jotaro, haciéndolo separarse y cerrar la puerta con furia, estupefacto el moreno solo podía escuchar el ruido del cerrojo colocándose._

 _-Noriaki te amo! Por favor! Lo siento! –sus manos se habían pegado a la puerta._

 _-Vete! Eres un imbécil! No quiero estar más contigo! –su corazón se rehusaba a ello, no quería dejarlo y separarse del amor de su vida, pero por suerte su mente tenía el control de su cuerpo, y eso era lo mejor._

 _-Noriaki! Te amo no me hagas esto! Enserio lo siento voy a cambiar!_

En su mente rebotaban los recuerdos de cómo se quedó llorando contra la puerta rogándole que le contestara y le hablara, que podían arreglar todo, como al llegar a su casa sentía un inexplicable frió no importa que tan caliente estuviera la estufa, como se despertaba en mitad de la noche esperando ver a su esposo al lado suyo solo para encontrar que no estaba en la cama.

Las cartas de los abogados habían empezado a llegar en la casa en la que ambos habían vivido 7 años juntos y durante todo ese tiempo Kakyoin no le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, incluso en el mismo juzgado, ni se había molestado en mirarlo, realmente quería hacerlo desaparecer de su vida. Quién hablaba con él era su abogado.

Incluso durante esos duros momentos Jotaro no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, tenía muchísimas ganas de tomarlo en brazos y huir con el como si fuera una bolsa de papas, para intentar encantarlo una vez mas y disculparse pero…eso no sería posible.

Luego de el divorcio Kakyoin le corto contacto, el hubiera deseado seguir hablándole todo lo que fuera posible y necesario pero simplemente el pelirojo desapareció, se mudó de la ciudad y no volvió a saber de él, y después de que el fuera quien lo dejase, no tenía mucho interés en seguir buscándolo, estaba pegándose contra una pared cada vez que pensaba en Kakyoin y lo recordaba, pero no lo podía evitar si veía la cocina y los imaginaba a ambos juntos planeando que comer con lo que había en la heladera.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba como sus ojos extrañaban el descanso después de muchas horas de trabajo.

Podría haberlo llamado, pero su corazón no quería hacerlo, Kakyoin lo había borrado de su vida y no tendría caso seguir buscándolo si lo evitaba tanto, aún si el pensara en su ex esposo las 24 horas del día

Durante un tiempo y aunque obviamente no era lo recomendable puesto que necesitaba enfocar su mente en otra cosa, estuvo bastante deprimido y no tenia demasiadas ganas de ir al trabajo, mucho menos expediciones de esas que le encantaban tanto, necesitaba ir y relajarse, perder a Kakyoin de su mente por un momento pero no se sentía de ánimos, solo quería quedarse en la cama que ambos compartieron hace tiempo.

Hasta que inevitablemente el tiempo paso y Jotaro siguió con su vida, dejando de pensar cada día en como estaría o que estaría haciendo su ex, aunque ahora mismo estaba dirigiéndose a la ciudad donde vivía actualmente, como si realmente tuviera ganas de sentirse mal y hacerse daño.

El corazón le latía seguramente a la misma velocidad que se movía el tren en donde estaba, desde que había tomado la decisión de verlo se había puesto super nervioso.

Tardo masomenos una hora y media el viaje, el estómago le dolía y las piernas le temblaban, sin pensarlo mucho agarro el primer taxi disponible en la estación, indicándole la dirección que había anotado en su teléfono después de investigar, no podía creer que se sintiera tan nervioso, pero habían pasado 12 años y no podía evitarlo, después de todo era su querido Kakyoin.

En el viaje de ida se preguntaba como lo recibiría, si tan siquiera lo querría ver o recibir en su casa, según la información que había conseguido se había hecho con una casa muy moderna y lujosa, nada parecido a lo que habían comprado hace tantos años. Esa casa también la había vendido, poco después de empezar su nueva vida.

No tardo mucho en llegar, máximo 40 minutos, pago el taxi y se acerco a la puerta, dudando de si tocar el timbre o no. Reunió valor tragando saliva, haciéndolo sonar bastante fuerte en su garganta y toco, la rara campanilla del timbre resonó en todo la casa, pero aún así nadie le contesto.

Quizá no había nada, después de todo no había avisado ni nada por el estilo, toco una vez mas y en cuanto finalizo la campanilla se dio vuelta para irse, pero escucho un ruido desde la bocina de la puerta.

-Quien es?- le hablo una voz aguda.

-Lo siento, buen día, esta Kakyoin Noriaki en esta casa? –su voz después de tantos minutos en silencio se había cortado y aquello salió raro.

-De parte de? –le respondió la voz.

-Kujo Jotaro –respondió firmemente sin saber que desencadenaría eso.

-Déjame que le pregunto

El tono de la bocina se cortó y se quedó esperando, masomenos unos 5 minutos, saltándosenos cuando le hablaron de nuevo por la bocina.

-Dice que ahora mismo está ocupado, si quieres pasar y esperar o quieres volver mañana o en un rato –tal vez estaba trabajando pero…

-No me importaría pasar y esperar, estoy bien

Al decir eso el tono de la bocina se corto y la puerta se abrió, por un momento no vio nada, hasta que miro abajo y encontró a un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes frente suyo, indicándole que pasara. Jotaro lo miro entre curioso y trastornado y le hizo caso, sentándose en uno de los sofás que le indico el niño.

Si lo miraba fijamente, tenía la cara de Kakyoin, su rostro fino y su mentón cuadrado pese a ser un niño, no debía tener más de 8 años…

-En unos 30 minutos papa estará aquí arriba, está trabajando y yo lo estoy ayudando, ponte cómodo.

El niño se fue a otra habitación, así que el era Jouta Kakyoin…

Con disconformidades dolores y un muy ansioso nerviosismo el tiempo paso, y entre tanto que revisaba su celular escucho unos pasos muy cerca del living, hacía un rato estaba todo un poco silencioso.

Una de las puertas se abrió y de ella apareció algo que a Jotaro le parecía casi divino, de la puerta apareció Kakyoin, el Kakyoin que el recordaba ni más ni menos, su querido Noriaki, con una camisa y unos pantalones, con un pelo largo bien recortado y recogido en una coleta. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron todo se paralizo, el tiempo, el ambiente, sus cuerpos, sus ojos se fundieron mirándose fijamente uno al otro, el pelirojo se había quedado quieto en su lugar sin poder moverse, quedándose sin aliento ni reacción.

Jotaro se quedo inspeccionándolo, observándolo y examinándolo, era hermoso, no importa cuanto lo viera no podía evitar quedarse sin palabras, era divino, se levanto de sofá y en el momento que hizo eso Kakyoin salió de su transe, moviéndose hacía delante, acercándose los 2 sin poder seguir mediando palabra alguna.

En el momento en que ambos quedaron frente a frente, incluso antes de poder intentar emitir palabra, sin pensarlo demasiado y solo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos Jojo lo tironeo del brazo y unió sus labios en un beso, un torpe y suave beso.

Jotaro no lo había pensando, no lo había pensado para nada, solo se dejo llevar ante medio que la costumbre y la necesidad, simplemente se había dejado llevar por su belleza y lo beso, deseando sentir sus labios.

El pelirojo estaba sin palabras y totalmente en shock, sintiendo sus gruesos labios contra los suyos, los suaves labios que tan loco lo habían vuelto hace unos años, hacía años que no sentía unos labios así, los únicos labios que podía catalogar en toda su vida como perfectos.

En cuanto vio los ojos de Jojo cerrándose el también los imito, no entendía nada pero no quería perder el momento, se sentía francamente bien esto, y le gustaba.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse tímidamente, disfrutando la suavidad y la textura de cada uno después de tanto tiempo. Sus manos tomaron sus mejillas intensificando el beso ligeramente, haciendo a Jotaro sonreír un poco contra sus labios sin entender demasiado, las mejillas calientes de Kakyoin le hacían cosquillas en la piel y se sentía bien con ello, abrió los ojos ligeramente para ver el espectáculo delante suyo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas totalmente rojas, además de sus cejas relajadas delante suyo.

En tanto el beso empezó a volverse más insistente, tan siquiera por el aire caliente que salía de su nariz y por sus labios chocando y deslizándose cada vez más rápido Jojo puso sus manos con cierto miedo en su cintura, simplemente reposándolas, entrelazándolas para cerrarlas. El pelirojo empezó a acariciar sus mejillas con suavidad, dándole permiso mientras aumentaba la velocidad del beso, iniciativa que Jotaro tomo para atraerlo más hacía el pegando sus cuerpos, el aroma de su cuerpo lo embriagaba y sus besos lo hacían perderse, además de el calor de este contra su cuerpo lo iba a volver loco.

Los finos y delicados labios de muñeca de Kakyoin siempre le habían encantado, siempre se había fijado en las diferencias físicas en ambos y el pelirojo tenía unos rasgos de lo mas exóticos que le gustaban mucho. No podía encontrar lugar en su cuerpo para toda la felicidad de estar besándose con el después de haberlo anhelado tanto tiempo.

El aire les empezó a faltar y realmente ninguno de los 2 quería cortar el beso, empezaron con besitos cortos y húmedos intentando alargar el tiempo lo más posible hasta que se tuvieron que separar, Jotaro cerro los ojos ante esto, intuyendo que el también lo había hecho de la pena, aún si no lo había rechazado ni golpeado ni nada se sentía de lo más nervioso. Los segundos pasaron y cuando abrió los ojos s encontró los de Kakyoin frente a los suyos, mirándolos fijo, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, antes de querer volverlo a besar hablo, o si no no podría contenerse.

-Deberíamos ir a tomar un café –susurro, y sin chistar el pelirojo le asintió con la cabeza, separándose sorprendiendo a Jojo de cómo se zafo de sus manos sin darse cuenta

-Jouta! Voy a salir! Desactiva las cosas en mi laboratorio si? –el pelirojo había gritado abriendo una puerta.

-Si! –tan pronto oyó eso salió un momento de la habitación y volvió a entrar, con su celular y un juego de llaves en la mano.

-Se de un lugar cerca, sígueme- tan pronto Kakyoin le abrió Jotaro salió sin decir nada, siguiéndolo obediente y sumiso detrás suyo, sin hablar, todo el trayecto fue sin hablar, por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta un restaurante que parecía…Italiano?

El pelirojo saludo al camarero y este los condujo a una mesa, el moreno solo miraba como se manejaba solo pidiendo los cafés y hablando con el camarero, debería venir aquí seguido, al fin y al cabo estaba a un par de cuadras.

En tanto empezó la espera de los cafes se quedaron mirándose, totalmente nerviosos y sin palabras, tendría que decir algo, mas allá de que Kakyoin también lo hubiera besado el se apareció en su casa después de 12 años sin decir nada, tendría que decir algo o se iría para siempre y…

-No se si sabías…-en ese momento noto que el pelirojo había abierto la boca para hablar pero Jotaro sin darse cuenta lo había interrumpido – que trabajamos en el mismo edificio –los ojos de su ex se abrieron como platos, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada –La firma de tu laboratorio médico tiene tratos con la fundación SpeedWagon, me toco ir a entregar unos papeles y te vi por los pasillos con tu equipo, no podía creer que eras tú hasta que vi los registros de empleados, estas como líder de equipos?

Kakyoin trago fuerte, era una revelación un poco fuerte esa.

-S-si… estoy como líder en un proyecto desde hace unos meses, trabajo en 2 laboratorios actualmente más mis inventos en casa –su mirada volvió a concentrarse en Jotaro- de verdad me encontraste así? No te vi y…

-No quería creerlo pero busque en los registros y…eras tu…igualmente vengo cada tanto aquí, no trabajo por aquí todos los días, de hecho vivo a una hora y media en tren –en ese momento los 2 cafes llegaron, y cada uno agarro el suyo –sigues igual.

-Tu crees? –aquello lo hizo reír contra la taza, soplando para no tomar tan en caliente- Como conseguiste mi dirección?

-Los registros, no llame por que…no lo se…el niño en tu casa…?-pregunto con curiosidad, intentando sonar lo mas neutro posible para no ofenderlo o que pensara mal.

-Es mi hijo, Jouta Kakyoin –entonces era verdad, cuando leyó esos informes no entendía realmente a que se referían con ese nombre.

-Ya veo –susurro contra la taza dando un sorbo, esa café estaba muy bueno.

-Se parece más a su madre que a mi verdad? –el pelirojo lo miro con una sonrisa- como esta tu hija Jojo? –aquello lo había paralizado en la silla, como sabía Kakyoin…? El también lo había investigado?

-Como…? –aquello hizo caerle una ficha a el pelirojo, comenzando a reírse nervioso, no sabía si sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas del calor o la vergüenza.

-Bueno me costó mucho olvidarte, digamos que al principio…te perseguía mucho…todas las noches me acostaba en la cama para pensar en llamarte y decirte que todo fue un error…por suerte no lo hice, tuviste a tu hija poco después de que nos separáramos…al menos eso decían las noticias, es increíble todo lo que sale en internet de ti –tenía tantas cosas que quería contarle a Jojo.

-La deje embarazada por error y por el bien de la niña quisimos casarnos, nos divorciamos hace poco, básicamente porque nos dimos cuenta de que éramos incompatibles, Jolyne o no de por medio no nos soportábamos –No tenía ganas de hablar de su ex esposa frente a su ex esposo.

-Es verdad que su nombre es Jolyne, vi fotos y es encantadora, me alegro de que seas tan importante, de mi también hay cosas pero por suerte nada de Jouta. Es una lástima que te separaras de tu esposa, no se como sea ella pero seguro es muy linda también.

-Te casaste o algo luego de lo nuestro o…-no sabía por que pero se sentía inesperadamente calmado hablando con Kakyoin aunque no fuera el mejor tema de conversación de nuevo.

-Si, era una de mis ayudantes y nos enamoramos, estuvimos unos 3 años de novios y luego nos casamos, se quedo embarazada en nuestra noche de bodas, fue algo inesperado y me parecía un poco pronto para tener niños pero ambos trabajábamos y teníamos un buen sueldo, así que si pudimos tenerlo –sin decir nada Jotaro esperaba el que continuara esa historia –Murió cuanto Jouta tenía 3 años de una enfermedad, fue horrible…-sus manos se habían dirigido a su cabeza para sujetar su cabello, pero el moreno le puso una mano encima de las suyas, intentando calmarlo.

-Lo siento mucho –internamente pensaba que otra vez se había quedado solo.

-Kyo era una buena mujer, para colmo su enfermedad fue super repentina y no nos dio tiempo de nada…aveces la miraba y me sentía mal por que yo la veía super parecida a ti –de sus labios salió una risa amarga- luego obviamente no era así pero tenía un rostro muy…similar al tuyo, era raro.

-Mi ex era una chica a la que estaba viendo, tuvimos un problema y ella quedo embarazada –aquello hizo reir a Kakyoin, ambos habían tenido el mismo problema- al principio nos llevábamos bien pero…me paso un poco lo mismo que contigo…y no nos soportábamos demasiado durante nuestro matrimonio, hace ya 2 años que nos divorciamos…aunque el ultimo tiempo estábamos mucho en casa juntos y era un desastre por que yo ya no puedo ir a expediciones y…simplemente no congeniábamos –en esos momentos se sentía mal por Jolyne, intentaba verla lo más seguido posible pero su madre era muy celosa con ella con el tema de los tiempos.

-Te accidentaste o algo? –pregunto Noriaki curioso, se refería a la cicatriz que le partía el rostro en 2.

-Si, no puedo hacer mas expediciones por eso, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar del día del accidente, estamos comiendo después de todo –el pelirojo se rió aún con una mirada un poco preocupada, paro un momento a una de los camareros y le pidió un tostado.

-Debe haberte dejado imposibilitado, después de todo para que no pudieras ir más… -Jojo lo interrumpió, necesitaba decirle algo.

-No pude resistirme a querer ir a buscarte cuando te vi –de entre sus labios había salido aquello como una necesidad, era lo que sentía –cuando estaba viniendo pensaba sinceramente en tomar solo un café pero en cuanto mas cerca estaba mas nervioso me ponía y…ahora quiero volver a besarte.

Silencio.

Hubo mucho silencio durante un buen rato, Kakyoin solo miraba hacia abajo contemplando su taza ya casi vació, Jotaro bajo también la mirada, este era el momento donde el se levantaba y se iba, no debió haber dicho eso, daba miedo, pero de verdad lo quería.

-Te extrañe mucho sabes? –le susurro el de ojos violetas, haciéndolo levantar la mirada –cuando estábamos casados, después…ahora…

-No quería llamarte por que sabía que esto pasaría, de volver a extrañarte y necesitarte así, entonces te vi por casualidad ahí y sentí que debíamos hablar.

-Yo estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces, incluso cuando estaba casado con Kyo, cada tanto miraba cosas de ti y demás, no podía dejarte ir y demás, era horrible estar en la cama llorando peleándome conmigo mismo para ver si llamarte o no...que Jouta empezara a crecer me hizo olvidarme mucho de eso…Jotaro por que volviste? –Kakyoin no quería volver a hablar mucho del tema, eso abriría viejas heridas que intentaba superar y aún así…

-Creo que siempre te necesite y verte hizo que…que volviera a…-no sabía como completar la frase, quería que Kakyoin lo entendiera pero no podía expresarse bien.

-Quiero un beso tuyo, otra vez –al oír eso el moreno levanto la cabeza sorprendido, encontrándose la mirada seria de Kakyoin, lo miro unos segundos más y al ver la determinación en su rostro se levanto con cuidado en la mesa de no tirar nada y se acerco a el, el pelirojo hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron un beso fugaz, rápido, no podían hacer mucho más, al separarse el estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas –creo…deberíamos salir de nuevo, otro día.

Ambos salieron del café, afuera estaba atardeciendo, no se habían dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo habían estado adentro, nisiquiera Jotaro sabía a que hora había llegado a su casa.

-Te acompaño a tu casa? –le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa el pelirojo, tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo.

-En realidad vivo a una hora y media en tren y…

-Ya veo, te acompaño a la estación entonces, pronto va a oscurecer, no es tan lejos como parece

Ambos empezaron a caminar, era un camino ciertamente largo, pero disfrutaba de su compañía, al menos no lo había rechazado ni echado a los golpes como podría haber pasado.

-Me sorprende que buscaras cosas de mi luego del divorcio, yo si lo hubiera hecho no podía haberlo soportado y ya ves como resulto todo.

-Bueno realmente te extrañaba…creo que tenemos una atracción especial o algo, de que otra manera volveríamos a encontrarnos así después de 10 años? –aquello le causo una sonrisa a Jojo eso le había parecido sumamente lindo.

-Me sorprende que te dejaras besar, lo hice sin pensar, no tenía un plan por si querías pegarme o correrme de la casa o algo, nisiquiera sabía que te habías casado.

-A mí también me sorprende

Cuando ambos llegaron a la estación Kakyoin miro la pantalla de anuncios, faltaban 3 minutos para el próximo tren, estaban solos, había unas pocas personas pero al otro costado y no iban a venir para ese lado. Se acercó al moreno sin que este lo viera venir y lo beso, apoyando suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de estos, una mano grande y áspera se posó sobre su cuello atrayendo su cabeza para intensificar un poco el beso.

Ambos sentían una calidez en el pecho que creían haber perdido hace años, el mismo día que se separaron antes de la última expedición de Jojo, los besos cálidos de el sobre su boca lo ponían feliz, mucho más cuando se hacían besitos cortos y juguetones para cerrarse en un beso mas profundo, escuchando solo las respiraciones del otro, definitivamente tenían algún tipo de atracción o algo si seguían así de unidos luego de tantos años aún después de volverse a encontrar.

En cuanto el aire les falto los 2 se separaron Kakyoin examinaba la cicatriz de su rostro desde cerca, se notaba que había sido hace unos años.

-Te llamare luego –le susurro contra sus labios dándole otro beso en estos, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para acariciarlos, Kakyoin apoyo su cabeza contra sus manos.

-Tienes mi numero?

-Ah…no…costumbre –susurro sonrojado y avergonzado, el pelirojo se paro y saco su celular, poniéndose a buscar algo, en cuestión de unos segundos empezó a sonar su propio teléfono, Kakyoin lo miraba perplejo y hasta algo emocionado.

-Nunca cambiaste tu numero? –toda la situación le hacía mucha gracia.

-No, es fácil de memorizar y…no puedo creer que todavía lo tengas –eso le daba risa, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo dije no podía olvidarte…bueno, llámame cuando quieras –antes incluso de que se lo hubiera dicho ya lo había agendado –podemos salir otro día y…ver que pasa…-en ese momento empezaron a sonar las bocinas del tren que venía, el pelirojo miro hacia donde este se dirigía pero Jotaro no quería quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba hermoso, con la luz naranja del atardecer sobre su persona y el viento corriéndole su mechón de pelo.

Se acerco a el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para volver a besarlo, al sentirlo así el de ojos violetas le correspondió e instintivamente lo abrazo, pegando sus cuerpos totalmente, lo había empezado a besar desesperado corrompiendo el ritmo dulce con el que el moreno había empezado, entre toda la calidez que estaban sintiendo un hueco se le formo en el pecho, necesitaba a Jotaro, necesitaba besarlo y estar con el, esto le demostraba cuanto se arrepentía de haberlo dejado. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente contra los del otro sintiendo las comisuras de sus bocas arder, este era el beso mas apasionado que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y no por que de verdad fuera muy intenso si no por que estaba poniendo todo de si.

El fuerte sonido del tren parando los detuvo, Jojo le dio un último beso y se separó de el.

-Te extrañe mucho.

El moreno se encamino al tren, Noriaki quería seguirlo, seguirlo y que se siguieran besando pero…

-Te llamare luego si? Tal vez el sábado –de momento eso lo llenaba, con eso estaba bien por ahora, asintió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida y lo vio meterse dentro, saludándolo por las ventanas cuando este se fue.

De momento ahora podrían mensajearse.


End file.
